3 Days
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: After their third fight in a week, McGonagall sentences Draco and Harry to three days locked in a room together with no outside contact. Will the two make it out? What happens when secrets are revealed, and Malfoy may just have ulterior motives?
1. Chapter 1

"This is all your fucking fault Potter" Draco spat as they walked the long corridor down to what they felt like was their doom.

"My fault, how is it my fault?" Harry asked angrily, sparing a glare at the Slytherin.

"You shoved me over a desk!" Draco hissed angrily.

"You hit me!" Harry replied indignant.

"Well you grabbed my hair" Draco replied with as much dignity as he could.

"Because you fucking hit me!" Harry growled.

"You disarmed me" Draco growled back.

"What else was I supposed to do; you had your wand pointed at me!" Harry snapped.

"You insulted my parents" Draco said as if that made it right.

"Well you insult mine all the time, and now that you think about it, that's what started this. You insulted my parents first, making this all your fucking fault Malfoy"

The blonde glared "So, why do you care, your parents are . . . "

"Dead" Harry said chuckling humorously "Yeah, what was your first clue, all of Rita Skeeters shit articles about me."

"I . . . " Draco trailed off looking less sure of himself "Sorry, alright?"

"Wow, alert the Daily Prophet, Draco Malfoy, apologizing to Harry Potter." The emerald eyed boy said sarcastically.

"Look Potter, let's just . . . " Draco said, biting his lip in a subconscious habit of nervousness and uncertainty that Harry was surprised he even noticed. They had stopped walking now.

"Call a truce?" Harry asked, to which he got a curt nod.

"The wars over, this feud is pointless, we got off to a wrong start. We need to at least try to be civil if we're going to be spending three whole days, alone with each other."

Yes, the legendary Gryffindor Golden Boy and Slytherin Ice Prince had been sentenced to one of the cruelest punishments a Hogwarts student could get, at least for Harry and Draco, and no, it was not detention with Filch.

Since the war they had fought constantly, their fights being one of the only normal things they had after the battle at Hogwarts. They had been sent to McGonagall, again, and it being the third time that week, it was safe to say the Headmistress wasn't exactly ecstatic to see them.

The boys started to walk again, silence permeating the air around them as they continued down the corridor with the airs of a prisoner sent to Azkaban.

Too soon for their liking they reached a simple oak door with McGonagall standing sternly beside it.

"Potter, Malfoy" She greeted curtly "I just don't know what to do with you two. You are both seventeen, adults, and yet you are both behaving like you were in first year! I hope this works. Now, as you know, a house elf will be here to deliver you meals, and a bathroom is attached. I'm sorry to say that there is one bed, but you two can make amends I'm sure. If I were to transfigure you another bed, I'm afraid that it would return back to its original form after a while, very unpleasant were you to be sleeping on it. Now, I hope you two don't hurt each other two badly. Your wands please?" she said, holding out her hands.

With a great reluctance both teens held out their wands as instructed, which were quickly snatched, and vanished inside a dark purple robe. McGonagall opened the oak door, stepping aside, motioning for them to enter.

The two boys briefly shared a glance, desperation shining visibly in their eyes, before stepping inside.

"Please, behave" was the last thing McGonagall said before firmly closing the door, and sealing it with several spells.

Harry looked around at the mainly empty room, before walking to the deep blue cover clad bed and lying down, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Draco stared at the sable haired boy for a few minutes before sitting on the bed next to him, leaning against the head board. The two sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes, letting their thoughts consume them.

Draco sighed, finally looking down at his companion, who rose emerald orbs up to meet the blonde's silver. "We can't sit in silence for three days Potter" Draco said duly.

Harry closed his eyes "Yeah" he said quietly "what do you propose we do?"

"Well we could . . . talk?"

"About?" Harry questioned in exasperation.

The Slytherin scowled "Well what do you usually talk to your little Gryffindorks about?"

Harry glared weakly at the name "We haven't really been talking lately"

Draco quirked an eyebrow in question, asking him to go on, "I just don't feel much like being the third wheel" Harry explained further.

Draco smirked "So they're finally together, Merlin Granger and Weasley were always so disgustingly obvious."

Harry nodded, smiling faintly. They lapsed back into silence. "So, what do you and the Slytherins usually talk about?" Harry questioned tentatively, breaking the silence.

Draco was silent "We really don't talk much anymore. It's mainly about pureblood alliances after the war now, arranged marriages, and such." He finally said.

"You have an arranged marriage?" Harry asked surprised.

"No" Draco began "I have a few people my family has . . . eagerly suggested, but I'm not required to."

"Who are they?" Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbows, genuinely curious.

"Astoria Greengrass, Pansy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni, and a few other children of prestigious pureblooded family's, or just wealthy, popular people."

"You're bi?" Harry asked, shocked. He had known that the Wizarding World had no qualms with gay people, having discovered that when he had privately come out to Ron and Hermione, but he was still shocked at the prospect of the great Draco Malfoy, every Hogwarts girl's fantasy, being bi.

"Gay" Draco corrected offhandedly "My parents just try to get me to marry into the best families, regardless of their gender and my sexual orientation"

Harry stared "You know that you'd have half the female population crying if they knew"

Draco smirked lightly "Well, of course. Who wouldn't fall for me?"

Harry snorted, but couldn't help thinking that he was right. Despite their differences, he couldn't deny that Malfoy was very could looking; long, silver blonde hair that looked soft as silk, sophisticated, prominent features, captivating stormy grey eyes, and lithe, but toned body. Harry shook his head slightly, as if to physically expel the thoughts.

He looked back up to see Draco staring intensely at him, slightly unnerving him. "What?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Would you fall for me Potter" Draco asked softly, leaning toward the other boy.

Harry's eyes widened at the sudden proximity. "Mal- Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"If we're ending this silly feud, you should really start calling me Draco, Harry"

"Okay, Draco" Harry said "So, what are your plans for after school" He asked hoping to distract the boy from his previous question.

The Slytherin smiled wryly, as if he knew what Harry was trying to do, but answered nonetheless. "Probably study with a potions master, since Severus died during the war, we were only halfway through training" he paused, clearing his throat at the sad memory, before continuing, "And then open my own apothecary, court someone I fancy, and eventually marry, take on all the Malfoy duties, and, I don't really know . . . " He trailed off, shrugging gracefully.

Harry nodded, feeling an odd emotion coiling in his stomach. Why did the thought of Malfoy courting someone seem to sit wrong with him? He looked back up to see Malfoy smirking at him, seeming to know exactly what he thought, but he couldn't, could he? Deciding he was being ridiculous he banished the feeling for latter thought and said, "If there's no windows, we don't have our wands, and neither of us have a watch, how are we supposed to know what time it is?"

Draco shrugged, "I guess we can always ask the house elves."

The two boys lapsed into silence again, continuing to stare at each other. Harry allowed some of his feelings to come back up again for further examination. So, he admitted Mal-, Draco, was very good looking and he had an uneasy feeling at the thought of him courting someone, and they both liked guys . . . Harry's stomach dropped at the obvious conclusion.

But he couldn't possibly like the blonde; they were together at the moment because of their constant fighting for Merlin's sake! But, as Harry continued to stare at the blonde, he couldn't help but follow the pink appendage that slipped out to lightly wet pale lips. Suddenly, the now tempting lips curved into a smirk as Draco lowly drawled "See something you like?"

To Harry's horror, before he could stop himself, he found himself saying "Yes"

_AN: This was written for my awesome friend Ped210! Hope you liked it! Review and I'll update quicker!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	2. Intimate

Silver eyes flashed as a predatory smirk formed on pale pink lips.

"Really" Malfoy nearly purred "Because I'd say the feeling is mutual" he said, minty breath washing over Harry as their mouths were suddenly mere centimeters apart.

Harry swallowed trying to calm his erratically beating heart and steady his breathing "Draco?" Harry questioned, as Draco sensually licked his lips, the pink appendage nearly touching his own rosy lips.

"Harry" Draco breathed "in the efforts of forgetting our childish feud and moving on, I'd like to ask, would you mind if I kissed you"

Harry's mind went blank at the whispered words, and all he could do was nod before a pair of soft lips were upon his, a wet appendage demanding entrance as their lips moved together in a delicious dance for dominance.

Draco quickly won the battle, not that Harry particularly tried very hard, and moved his hands to the smaller boy's waist, quickly moving flipping them so the raven haired boy was under him. Harry moaned as Draco effectively ravished his nearly virgin mouth.

The two teens broke apart panting for breath when the need for air became an unfortunate necessity.

Harry stared wide eyed at the Slytherin above him; shocked that he had just kissed his long time rival, even if their feud was over with.

Draco groaned slightly and buried his face in Harry's neck. "What?" Harry questioned softly.

"Potter, do you know how long I've wanted to do that, even when I hated your guts. Don't over think it and get weird about it, I'm not sure you're brain could handle it" he teased with a small kiss to Harry's collar bone making him shiver minutely, but enough to make the blond smirk.

Harry chuckled slightly, "Thank you for your concern Draco, it's just a little surreal. So what does this make us now?" Harry questioned lightly, although the question meant a lot to him.

Draco paused for a second, leaning back to look at the Gryffindor under him. "Whatever you want us to be."

Harry bit his lip for a second thinking about the response. Draco saw the answer in his expressive emerald eyes and smile before asking "Harry, would you be my boyfriend?"

Harry nodded before murmuring "Yes" and leaning up to capture the smirking lips of his pleased boyfriend.

Draco began to move down and slowly nip at Harry's neck as he ran his hands under Harry's shirt to feel the muscles of his smooth stomach. He slowly began lifting up the dark red fabric when he ran over a long scar. Draco looked down for a moment and Harry quickly righted his shirt looking away.

Curious, Draco tenderly felt along Harry's clothed stomach and began to once more lift up the material. Harry squirmed and refused to meet the inquiring silver eyes focused on him.

"What's wrong?" Draco questioned.

"Nothing" Harry murmured with a faint blush "It's just that I have, scars"

Draco rose an eyebrow, before moving until he was sitting on Harry's legs and slowly lifting up his own shirt.

Harry gasped as he saw the well toned chest that would be flawless were t not for the long scar that ran down it. Draco grasped Harry's hand and placed it on the center of his chest, slowly moving it down the length of the scar.

Harry swallowed "Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean . . . I didn't know."

Draco silenced the stuttering teen with a kiss. "You're over thinking things Potter" he said softly "It's fine, the scars are apart of you, what help make you who you are. Can I see?"

Harry hesitated, but slowly nodded and let the blonde carefully lift his shirt over his head.

Harry heard Draco give the smallest of intakes of breath when he saw Harry's scar littered chest, and the raven haired boy unconsciously shrank back. Draco reached out a pale finger and tenderly stroked the longest scar on his chest, and raised questioning eyes onto Harry.

"My cousin Dudley pushed me out a window on 'accident' the glass cut me." Harry explained.

And so the afternoon went, while Harry explained how he got his numerous scars from Voldemort, to his abusive relatives, to Quidditch, and insignificant child accidents while Draco ran his fingers over each one carefully. It was a very intimate moment and Harry felt close to Draco than to anyone he had ever known.

Draco also explained how he had received his many scars, though there were considerably less than Harry's. He told of how his grandfather had unique, and often cruel, methods of punishing him when he was little, until his father found out and put an end to it. However his father was hardly any better, he just left no visible marks. He explained how sometimes the death eaters would torture him with Lucius' permission, and how Voldemort himself would do it for sport when Draco continued to fail his mission back in sixth year. Harry's eyes had gotten stormy at the mention of the Dark Lord and what he had done to Draco, and Draco had reassured him with many kisses as Harry had done when Draco was seething with rage at the knowledge of what Harry's relatives had done to him.

The three days seemed to pass fairly quickly for the two boys as they told about their childhoods, their likes and dislikes, and got to know each other with several kisses too. It was soon time for them to sleep, with the knowledge that in the morning they'd be free and able to return to classes, and despite the blonde's many reassurances, Harry couldn't help but wonder if things would be the same once back with their friends, and having to face the public's opinion.

As he went to sleep securely snuggled in Draco's arms, he closed his eyes, trying not to dread the next day.  
_  
AN: Well, sorry it took so long to update, but it's up, and I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I'm horribly sleep deprived and only gave it a cursory check. Please let me know what you think! One more chapter to go!_

Reviews are Love! =D


	3. Together

"Oi! I thought for sure Malfoy wouldn't come out!" Was the first thing Harry heard as he slowly walked out of the door that McGonagall opened. He blinked owlishly as he saw all the people standing outside, and pinpointed Seamus as the one who had spoken.

"Well, obviously you were wrong" Dean said smugly with an eye roll, "Now, I believe you owe me four galleons."

Grumbling, Seamus handed the boy beside him t he money.

"You're alive" Ron said with a broad grin, patting Harry on the back, "I thought for sure you guys would kill each other!"

"Please Weasley" Draco said with a smirk, "We're not that barbaric."

"Right" Pansy said as she walked primly to Draco's side, "And all those years hating each other and getting into childish fights were?"

"Foreplay" Draco said, making Harry blush. Ron gagged, and looked at the blond startled, while Pansy merely held a knowing look in her eyes.

"So I'm guessing the engagements off?" she questioned lightly.

Draco turned to Pansy, a searching look in his grey eyes, "Pansy, I just spent three days with Potter, as expected I'm very tired, would you mind if we discussed this in my dorms?"

With a small nod, Pansy began walking towards the dorms.

"Harry" Draco said quietly, "Meet me on the astronomy tower at eight, we'll need to talk"

Harry stared at him, his fears from last night resurfacing. They must of showed in his expressive emerald orbs for Draco gave a small smile, and his arm a light squeeze, before disappearing down the corridor with Pansy. Harry looked on, wondering if the look in Draco's eyes was supposed to be reassuring or pitying.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, bringing Harry back to the moment, and the realization that he wax still surrounded by all of his friends.

"I surmise that a lot more than we think happened in the room than we thought" Luna said dreamily, coming to stand beside Harry. "But let's not bother him now, I'm sure he needs time to think.

"What is she talking about Harry?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

The raven haired boy shifted uncomfortably underneath her scrutinizing gaze, before he stopped himself, "We just came to an understanding, a truce" Harry said, slightly defensive.

"So, what was that all about" Ron said, "What did Malfoy mean when he said foreplay?"

Before Harry could answer, Luna spoke up, "they do say that there's a thin line between love and hate, it looks like Harry and Draco just crossed it."

"Luna" Seamus said with a laugh, "Those two are the least likely to hook up."

"I don't know" Dean said thoughtfully with a small shrug, "Harry could be the light to Draco's dark, despite their respective looks."

Ron looked at his two fellow Gryffindors as if they were crazy, "I can't believe your actually discussing the possibility of Malfoy and Harry together, it's impossible, right mate?" Ron said, turning to Harry.

"People change" Harry said evasively.

Ron stared, "But you're not even gay?"

"Would it matter if I were" Harry said, raising a single dark eyebrow, seemingly much calmer than he really was.

"Well, no. . ." Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I mean Charlie's gay and all, and George is bi, but it's just, I mean its _Malfoy_. Come on, your joking right?"

Harry remained silent, unsure how to comment on the new development between him and Draco.

"Harry" Hermione began tentatively, "Are you with Malfoy?"

"I guess you could say that," Harry murmured, not meeting her searching eyes.

"Harry?" Gimnny questioned quietly with tears in her eyes, and Harry turned to her, holding back a wince. He really just wanted to be alone right now. "I know we've broke up and all, but I've always thought that, we would be together again. We're perfect for each other. This is a joke, right? What does Malfoy possibly have that I don't?" She finished anger and hurt mounting.

"I'm guessing it's something very crucial between your legs" Seamus replied helpfully, making Dean muffle a snort of laughter.

"Ginny" Luna said with a smile, walking towards the girl, "If they are in love, than this is futile, please don't cry. This has been coming for a long time."

"Harry" Ginny pleaded, "Please, say it's not true."

"Look" Harry said, growing frustrated, "I'm not sure what this is yet, but I can't be with you Ginny, it just wouldn't work out."

"You're serious?" Ron questioned amazed "Bloody hell. How could you possibly have feelings for Malfoy; how could you choose him over Ginny, how could you hurt her like that?"

Harry sighed, running a hand roughly through his already disheveled raven locks. "I'm not trying to hurt anyone, can we not talk about this right now" he said, walking away.

"Not until you tell us what happened in here to make you think you like Malfoy" Ron said, grabbing his shirt.

"Ron, let him go" Hermione said, "Maybe he's just confused. Harry, what happened?"

"I don't think he's confused" Neville said, speaking for the first time, "People do change, maybe Ma-, Draco has. Harry's our friend; we should trust his judgment"

Harry offered him a small, but thankful smile, before quickly making his retreat to Gryffindor tower.

Once in his dorms, the Gryffindor thankfully fell to his bed for some much needed relaxation time. Taking out his wand that he hadn't held in three days, that McGonagall had thankfully handed them as they had exited the room, he sealed his curtains shut to block out Ron's inevitable attempts to question him, and put up a silencing charm just to make sure he wouldn't have to hear anything as well.

He lay there, simply staring at the canopy of his four poster, lost in thought. What had that been about? Draco had barely even said goodbye before he rushed off. Did this mean that Draco didn't want to tell people, or worse, had he really been just playing with Harry?

And what did he want to talk to Harry about on the astronomy tower. Harry hadn't even been there since the war ended, it having brought back to many memories for him to handle at the time.

Harry sighed to himself quietly. What if this was just some kind of plan to embarrass him about everything that he had revealed to Draco during their time together. He shook his head, expelling the thoughts, and extracted his wand again, muttering a quick 'tempus'. The time showed to be seven. He hadn't realized he had been laying there thinking for two hours.

He decided to go ahead of time, instead of falling into further thoughts of depression. As expected, when he climbed out of his dark and comfortable bed, into the light and unexpected coldness of his dorm, Ron was waiting for him, sitting on the opposite bed.

"Are you ready to talk now?" the obviously angry redhead growled.

"I didn't really plan to, no" Harry said, making to walk for the door.

"Harry!" Ron said angrily, "I'm supposed to be your best mate, will you please just talk to me!"

"What's there to say Ron! I've basically explained everything. I'm gay, or at least bi, with no interest whatsoever in your sister. I don't want to hurt her, but I don't like her as more than a friend, and she needs to get over me and move on. And as for Draco, I'm not even sure what we are" he said running a hand through his hair, "but I know that he's changed, for the better, and that I really like him. You are my best friend, but you need to accept me, and if this goes any further, Draco as well."

Ron was silent, staring shocked at Harry's outburst, "Harry, it's just, this is so, just, different. We've been fighting with Malfoy since first year. And Ginny's my sister, it's just, going to take some time. But, I do accept you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Ron, that means a lot"

Ron grinned as well, "But, if Malfoy does one thing to hurt you, that ferret's dead."

Harry chuckled lightly before standing up and hugging Ron.

"Just be careful mate" Ron whispered as they parted. Harry nodded, before he left his dorms and headed for the astronomy tower.

Before entering, he took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind of all things that threatened to plague his mind with bad memories.

The night was warm, with a faint breeze that swayed his hair, and caressed his face, making him smile softly at the pleasant sensation. The moon was half full, and the grounds were covered in its luminous glow. He went to the edge, and leaned against the railing, enjoying the peaceful view. The lake was clear and still, only the occasional ripple of the wind would disrupt its glassy surface.

He was startled out of his reverie when two arms wrapped around his middle, making him gasp. "Relax, Harry" a silky voice murmured, "It's just me" Harry relaxed slightly when he realized that it was Draco, but turned around so that he was facing the blond.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Draco tensed slightly but his face revealed nothing.

"Well, I talked to Pansy" he began, looking over Harry's shoulder and onto the grounds.

"And" Harry prompted when it didn't look like the Slytherin would continue.

"And we both agree that my parents would most likely not approve, not to mention all the horrible media attention our relationship would be sure to get. The _Daily Prophet_ would have a field day. It would just bring a lot of stress to both of us, and we'd have to face a lot."

Harry's face fell slightly before he schooled his features into a mask he had perfected over the years that gave away nothing of his hurt.

"Harry" Draco said softly, "Everything that happened was real, I never lied. I really like you, and I would love a relationship with you once we graduate, but, you've had to go through so much, and taken so much shit from the  
press already. You don't deserve it, and I want to prevent it if I can. You not being with me would prevent that."

Harry stared at Draco, "I'm used to it, honestly. And as sweet as that was, your an idiot."

"What?" Draco hissed, angrily and confused.

"The _Daily Prophet_ will probably find something to report about me one way or another, and I'll deal. But I won't let the fear of what they might say stop us from being together, something that we both want. We can handle anything together."

"My parents-"

"Can learn to deal as well, we can cross that bridge _together_ when we get to it."

"Your the typical Gryffindor, ready to jump in and apparently idiotically fearless."

Harry grinned, "And your the typical Slytherin, calculating and good at not revealing your emotions."

"And yet we fell for each other" Draco said with a smirk, "What were we thinking?"

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked, unconsciously biting his bottom lip.

Draco smiled, "Not at all, "If your sure what your getting yourself into, I'm willing to face anything together."

"I'm sure" Harry said, before he leaned up and captured the blondes pale pink lips with his rosy ones. They knew that they could take whatever was thrown at them, together.  
_  
AN: Yes it's the end! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you all liked it! Please review, and go to the poll on my profile to vote for which story I should start next!_

Reviews are Love! =D


End file.
